Bless The Broken Road
by TDtheMagicMan
Summary: Songfic. A pregraduation moment takes on a whole new level of special for Pip.


**Title:** Bless The Broken Road  
**Author:** Twitchable Wiz  
**Genre:** Romance**  
Rating:** T  
**Fandom:** South Park  
**Pairing(s):** Pip/Butters, slight Kyle/Christophe, Stan/Wendy, Kenny/Bebe  
**Warnings:** slash (DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

**Summary:** Song-fic. A pre-graduation moment takes on a whole new level of special for Pip.

**Disclaimer:** All characters presented herein are the property of _Comedy Central_, _Trey Parker_, and _Matt Stone_. No profit of any kind is being made from this story. I don't own; please don't sue. I'm dirt-poor anyway, so it's not as if you'd get much. I just love these characters to death, and enjoy playing with them in my mind. _twitches _Any and all song lyrics or literary quotes, unless otherwise noted, are the properties of their respective owners, who will be credited at the end of each chapter. Once again, I do not own, don't sue poor Twitch! Anything otherwise noted, such as poetry or original lyrics, as well as the plot and storyline, are mine. Please do not use, copy, or post elsewhere without explicit permission from me. Printed copies are perfectly fine (if you actually think my work is good enough to print out) as long as proper credit is given. You can reach me through my **homepage**, listed in my profile.

**Further Disclaimers:** see end notes

**Author's Notes:** **Fluff Alert.** Probably clichéd the heck out of, and utterly sappy on all levels. But I couldn't help it. I usually don't even like country, but this song was so darn pretty I nearly cried the first time I heard it. Which was in the middle of my job as a valet, while in a complete stranger's car. Not good. I also did not have a graduation or anything like it, due to being home-schooled, so I'm just guessing as to what people must feel at that grand moment in their lives.

The song for this fic is "Bless the Broken Road", by Rascal Flatts. (Don't own, no money made, please don't sue.) I seriously bawled while writing this, song playing in the background, but it also made me intensely happy, and almost completely got me over my fear of a doctor's appointment I have today. (I'm so lame. I cry at my own fics. SUPER-LAME!) I have a terrible weakness for corny romance with mucho squishy feelings, so here you go. The only thing that would make me happier is a **READ AND REVIEW** from you, my oft-worshipped readers. I wrote and beta'd this in about two hours, so I apologize if there are any grammatical or spelling errors.

Dedicated to anyone with the same love for ridiculously cheesy fluff. And Maggie, cuz always.

* * *

The last notes "I've Had the Time Of My Life" drifted over the assembled crowd. A chorus of applause began as the choir took their bows. Soloists Wendy Testaburger and Kyle Broflovski were given standing ovations by half the crowd. Both grinned as they were jostled good-naturedly by their comrades assembled on the stage. Stan Marsh in particular whooped and hollered in enthusiastic praise for his girlfriend and best friend.

_I'm about to be terribly emotional._ Pip Pirrup sat in the audience with his peers, trying desperately to stay in his usual ever-pleasant mood. But the reality of the situation kept threatening to drag him into melancholy.

"Simply Irresistible" began, with soloist Christophe Delorne stepping forward to give his rough vocals to the song. The gathering couldn't help but giggle at the way he gazed in unabashed lust at a blindingly red Kyle while he sang.

_This is it. Tomorrow we graduate. Tomorrow we leave it all behind to go forth and embrace lives as new-made adults. Some of these people I'll never lay eyes on again._ Tears threatened as he contemplated everything he and his high-school chums had been through to bring them to this day. _We loved and fought, had ups and downs, and through it all, we've stuck together._ He scanned the crowd and stage, finding faces he'd known since he was a small child. The South Parkians became a very close group when forced to attend neighboring Middle Park High School, where they were considered freaks and outsiders. The attitude changed after the first year, but the camaraderie lingered on. No more "Melvin" group, no separate cliques led by Stan or Craig or Terrence. Just South Park united. Even Eric Cartman had shifted his love of trash-talk to Middle Park kids, becoming a fast, though always apparently reluctant, defender of his fellow South Parkians. At three-hundred pounds of solid wrestler's build, he assured that South Park kids went through high-school safe from bullies and other tormentors. _God I love these people._ His eyes lingered in particular on a certain tall blond standing nearly hidden in the back of the assembled choir. Of everything that high-school brought, the thing Pip cherished most was that it had brought him Butters. A year going strong, and Pip couldn't imagine life without his sweet, shy Leopold.

He dragged his thoughts back to the proceedings at hand, realizing by the thunderous applause that Christophe and the choir had finished their song. He began to gather his things, as that was the last song listed on the program. School principal Mr. Dirk took the stage, and grabbed a microphone.

"And now, as a special treat, we have a song that will be sung by a young man who recently competed in the State Championships in Aspen, Colorado. Receiving first place, and a chance at a recording contract with one of the biggest record labels in the country, he has been the soul of dedication, and one of the most talented vocalists I have ever heard perform in my 52 years. Special mention goes to Kyle Broflovski and Christophe Delorne, who tied for third place at the same competition."

Whispers overtook the crowd as they curiously pondered who the boy could be. If not Kyle or Christophe, the two biggest songbirds of Middle Park High, then who?

"Without further ado, Middle Park High's very own, Butters Stotch!"

Butters quietly made his way off the bleachers and to Mr. Dirk's side. Accepting the microphone, he smiled shyly out upon the crowd._ Oh blessed Creator! Why didn't he ever tell me? I should have known about this!_ Pip glanced over at Kyle and Christophe, who were both smiling but already with tears in their eyes, an arm each sliding around the other's waist. _They knew. They were there with him. He must be really good. Dear Jesus help me be strong._

Butters cleared his throat and looked out over the assembled teenagers.

"This song is dedicated to my friends. From preschool to now, we have always been together. We've lived and laughed and loved, and fought and bickered and called each other names. But when all was said and done, we looked out for each other. This bond has become even stronger in our high school years, to my everlasting pride. Though some of us may leave, and we might not ever be in one another's company again, that bond will remain forever. Someday we may chance to meet on some street corner in a city far away, and intheblink of an eye a smile will make itas if we never were apart. I love you all, from the bottom of my heart. And my last words on that are…well…SOUTH PARK RULES ALL!" Loud cheers erupted from the South Park kids scattered throughout.

"But first and foremost, this song is dedicated to my reason for getting up each morning. My first waking thought is how lucky I am he came into my life. He has brought me joy like I've never experienced, just by being the amazing, positive person he is. I'll never figure out why he chose me out of everyone to bestow his love on, but I'm eternally grateful he did. My whole life up to this point has been bringing me here, to this moment, and I'm strong in the knowledge that I'll face the future with him at my side. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the competition, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Pip, I love you more than words can express, and I hope you'll consent to spend the rest of your life with me. This song is all about me and you."

Pip stood in dumbfounded shock. An elbow in the back from a hugely grinning Clyde brought him out of it.

"Go on," he whispered. "Go up there!"

He didn't really have a choice as South Park kids began passing him hand to hand toward the front of the crowd. A clap on the back and a push from a smiling Token saw him at the front of the crowd. He gazed up at Butters, feeling tears already trickling down his face. Butters smiled and extended his hand as the piano began pouring out the melody. Pip climbed on to the stage and took the hand proffered, and Butters began to sing.

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
****Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
****But I got lost a time or two  
****Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
****I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

Butters had a voice in a million. The powerful words and stirring melody of his vocals flowed through Pip, and he shook with trying to hold in sobs. Images chased through his mind in a flood. He and Butters studying together, laughing at silly English assignments. Skating on Stark's Pond and trying to keep from falling, and Butters being there catch him.

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
****Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
****Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
****This much I know is true  
****That God blessed the broken road  
****That led me straight to you**

Butters sitting in the bleachers with a big sign proclaiming Pip for President at all Pip's dodge-ball games. Falling asleep with his head on Butters' shoulder while a group of them drove to see Timmy and The Lords of The Underworld in Denver.

**I think about the years I spent just passing through  
****I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
****But you just smile and take my hand  
****You've been there, you understand  
****It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

Finally giving up, Pip let the tears stream down his cheeks. He saw himself and Butters at Prom, dancing in each other's arms to Kyle's beautiful rendition of "True", by Ryan Cabrera. Sharing their first kiss under mistletoe at a Christmas party thrown by Bebe.

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
****Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
****Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
****This much I know is true  
****That God blessed the broken road  
****That led me straight to you**

**Now I'm just rolling home  
****Into my lover's arms  
****This much I know is true  
****That God blessed the broken road  
****That led me straight to you**

**That God blessed the broken road  
****That led me straight to you.**

The crowd went postal, on their feet and screaming out their approval. Amidst thunderous applause, Pip threw his arms around Butters' neck and kissed him with abandon. The crowd went even more nuts. Pip vaguely felt hands clapping him and Butters on the back, but he was too lost in Butters' sweet mouth.

When they finally released each other, blushing shyly at one another, the crowd was still cheering. Butters grabbed Pip's hand and together they bowed for the adoring audience. They both were shocked when they were enveloped in a massive group hug started by Christophe and Kyle; Stan, Wendy, Kenny, and Bebe were close behind. Soon every South Park kid was on the stage, crying and laughing; emotions run wild in a show of tight-knit group solidarity. When at last the cheering began to subside, Mr. Dirk took the microphone.

"My young soon-to-be former students, let that be the spirit you keep with you throughout the lives you go to begin. I'll see you all tomorrow, when you go on into forever to make your mark on the world. The future is yours!"

Butters and Pip walked hand in hand from the stage, lost in the afterglow of each other. Pip stopped when they reached the parking lot, and Butters' car.

"He's wrong, you know." Butters looked puzzled. Pip smiled at him, tearing up again. "It's not mine or yours. It's ours."

"Well, shucks, Pip." Their lips joined once more, and it was a long time before they broke apart to join everyone at Eric's graduation party.

**End Notes:** Told you. Cheesy. But hey, I like it. :P

Songs Mentioned or Used in this Fic

I've Had the Time of My Life—Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes

Simply Irresistible—Robert Palmer

True—Ryan Cabrera

And of course…

Bless the Broken Road—Rascal Flatts

NO MONEY MADE, PURELY FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT, DON'T SUE!

Please tell me what you think, and how I can improve.

Your friend,

Twitch


End file.
